


Tiny Treats 23, WOI vol 3

by eerian_sadow



Series: WOI fills [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: ratchetxtwins, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Multi, canon character death, sentencefic, tinyfic, wrench of inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another series of micro-fics, centered on Ratchet, Sideswipe and Suntreaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 23, WOI vol 3

**Author's Note:**

> for the Nov. 13 Wrench of Inspiration post at the ratchextwins community on livejournal.

1) goat

"Don't let Ratchet get you down," Sideswipe said, putting a comforting arm around Sunstreaker's shoulder, "He's just trying to get your goat."

2) journey

"Come on, Docbot, join me on a magical journey of self discovery and slqying monsters," the red mech held out the controller invitingly.

3) tone

Frantically, he tried to contact the Twins, but all he received was the white noise tone of dead comm lines.

4) ivory

At the end of the war, Sunstreaker memorialized their lost lover by trading in his bright yellow into a soft ivory.

5) fuzzy

Ratchet sighed happily as Sideswipe dropped the fuzzy blanket around his shoulders and rubbed vigorously to warm his frosted plating.

6) coat

"Ohhh, that's nice," Sideswipe smiled as Sunstreaker showed him the new canister of top coat.

7) icicle

Ratchet shrieked as the icicle Rumble was weilding like a weapon pierced a fluid line, and he had a moment to wonder how frozen water could _hurt_ so much before Sunstreaker tossed the punk away like a pile of scrap.

8) oven

Sunstreaker smiled as he pulled the treats for the anniversary party out of the hardening oven and saw that thy had turned out perfectly.

9) market

Ratchet smiled as he watched his twins run through the Intergalactic Market like a pair of excited newsparks.

10) vine

Sideswipe smiled sadly at the tenacious vine climbing up the side of Ratchet's memorial before pulling out his tools and pruning the plant away from the inscription.

11) werewolf

Ratchet settled down in between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with a contended sigh as the yellow mech unpaused the werewolf movie they had been watching before the Decepticon raid.

12) paisley

Sunstreaker looked in horror at the garish paisley patterns painted on Sideswipe and Ratchet's plating.

13) communication

Ratchet's favorite form of communication was when the twins left small tokens for him that clearly said "I love you."

14) chalkboard

At first he had thought it was an irritant that only caused dust build up, but Ratchet grew to like how easily he could change a diagram or schematic on the chalkboard very quickly.

15) prometheus

"So, do we call you Prometheus now?" Sunstreaker asked as Ratchet sent the designs for the nanotech that would cure Chip's nerve deterioration to the hospital. "Because this has got to be at least as good as fire."


End file.
